A variety of equipment types and systems utilize gas/liquid separation assemblies. Examples include: compressors and compressed air systems; and, industrial mist collectors.
In general, such assemblies include a removable and replaceable (i.e., serviceable) separator unit, construction or arrangement. In some assemblies a single serviceable separator element is used as the separator element construction; and in others, multiple serviceable elements are used. In general, operation involves directing a gas/liquid flow through the separator unit, i.e., through the serviceable separator element or elements. Within the separator unit, liquid coalescing and drainage occurs. As a result, an entrained liquid concentration, within the gas stream, is reduced. Periodically, the serviceable element(s) are removed and replaced.